


Love Shackles

by ninjawolf160, zinnyzanny



Series: Hunter x  ABO (Hunter x Hunter ABO collection) [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter, hxh
Genre: Alpha chrollo, Alpha kurapika, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Submission, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega leorio, Omega machi, alpha hisoka, omega illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawolf160/pseuds/ninjawolf160, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnyzanny/pseuds/zinnyzanny
Summary: Finding ones true mate meant that you found the one you would forever spend your life with. But to some it is a scary and constricting bond.(Slow to update, Author is not 100% mentally well most days.)





	1. Chapter. 1

Chapter. 1

Finding one's true mate was suppose to be a happy day. It meant you had found your ultimate match, the person you would happily grow old with and have many kids with. True mates no matter how far or how different always found each other eventually. Whether they are infants or young adult, rarely when they were older than forty. Everyone looked forward to finding their true mate, but despite that there were always those few who did not.

Machi was one of those few. She hated the idea of finding her true mate. Although many people say it was meant to bring you happiness, no one ever talks about how it could destroy you too. True mates were vulnerable, they were destined souls that needed one another. So if you killed someone's true mate or took them away you'd leave both separated halves damaged and broken. Omegas tended to have it harder though, far more sensitive to the bond then alphas.

Machi had seen what a broken bond could do to someone. How it slowly but painfully killed you. You could go from a perfectly fine individual all your life, but then the day you meet your true mate you suddenly became weaker and vulnerable without them. She did not want that and she hoped she could avoid her true mate forever. But it was not possible for true mates always found each other and hers had found her instantly.

She met him during a regular spider meeting. Danchou had brought a new recruit, someone that most of the troupe had found shady at best. But when Machi's eyes laid onto the magician, her heart pounding in her chest as his fruity scent filled her nostrils. She knew who he was immediately.

"Everyone this man will be the new number four of the troupe. His name is Hisoka Morou."

Hisoka eyes had met with Machi's both could feel the connection that would bind them together. Hisoka had smiled mischievously, it sent shivers up Machi's spine.

"Its nice to meet all of your acquaintances I hope we all can work along together nicely" he said sultrily. His eyes never leaving Machi's.

Chrollo noticed the silent interaction between the two but said nothing of it. Although he could tell that the magician was making Machi uncomfortable by the way her face was struggling to remain neutral.

"Very well then I think i'll end this meeting for today, I like to remind you all that we will be meeting up in..."

Machi had drowned out the rest of her leader's words her head spinning. She was trying to formulate a plan of escape, one that did not get her mate killed in the processes as it would kill her too, albeit slowly.

Danchou had finished briefing the group, Machi could tell by the way his voice stopped and the troupe was starting to disband. Machi then made a run for it not caring how hasty and frighten she may appear. She got a few hundred feet away from the meeting spot, she thought herself safe but she was wrong. Quick as a whip she found herself being pinned to a tree.

"Why hello miss a lovely day to go for a walk is it not~" the magician mused as he held her down, giving her no option of escape.

 

"Let me go" she hissed as she tried to struggle out of his hold.

"What's the rush I thought you be happy to be alone with me my dear"

"Well you thought wrong"

Hisoka frowned at that "do you not want me?"

Yes "No, I don't."

Hisoka eyes narrowed but he backed off and let Machi go "very well I will not force you there is no enjoyment in that. Although may I ask why?"

Machi thought about her answer for a moment then said "I just don't want to be trapped." she said simply.

Hisoka tilted his slightly and hummed "but I would not trap you, a butterfly is much more beautiful free of will then one stuck behind a glass display."

"You wouldn't mean to but it would happen and I would suffer for it"

"That is a very vague reason, and i'm sorry but I simply do not understand..."

"And you never will. I'm sorry but I got to go please just stay away from." and with that said she was gone, and Hisoka let her be. But it hurt, for both of them.

  
  



	2. Chapter. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best piece of work, but I didn't know how else to word it. Hopefully it becomes more interesting later?...

 

Chapter. 2

 

Before Illumi was born he was expected to become the family's new heir. After all he was the first born and the family business has always been inherited by the first born child. His parents had already begun planning to begin his training into molding him into the perfect heir. They had many plans, many aspiration for him. But then he had been born… and to the dismay of his family members he had been born an omega. The Zoldyck family business was always inherited by the first born child, but never in their history was a Zoldyck first born an omega. They were always alphas and the leaders always expected to be alphas of the Zoldyck Bloodline. Thus Illumi was no longer expected to be heir and skipped over. Instead of being raised to run the family, he was simply raised to become a wife, a wife with skills in assassination. 

 

His upbringing was very traditional outside of assassination training. When he wasn’t training he was expected to do chores like any good house omega did. Although his mother never had to do any chores, simply because his father pampered her to extremes. Illumi however was expected to help the butlers with chores simply because there was no guarantee that his future alpha would allow him that luxury and he needed to learn those skills to make his future alpha happy. His tasks were fairly easy and Illumi did them with no complaints. He was expected to clean up and look after his siblings, himself and his grandparents. He also was made to help raise his siblings along side his mother and father. He had to know how to raise children after all, he would most likely have one or two in the future for his alpha. Illumi was also taught how to cook and was actually in charge of making meals and snacks for the family on a daily basis. The task was quite daunting out of all his tasks since the Zoldyck family had large appetites. Illumi never got any help with the preparing either because it was unknown if he’d get help in the future. Among home making skills, Illumi was also taught to sing, dance, and paint. After all, how else was he to entertain his alpha and his guests. Yes by societies standards, Illumi was a beautiful example of a future omegan wife. But he was more than the average omega, simply because he knew many ways to kill and torture a person without any remorse. Not only would he make the home comfortable but he could also help his alpha defend it from their enemies. However, until the day Illumi caught the scent of his true mate. The omega would simply have to focus on helping his parents control his siblings and make sure they became perfect assassin material. 

 

So far Illumi wasn’t sure if he was doing well in that regard. Milluki was a shut in, but no one expect much of him since he was a beta and wouldn’t be inheriting anything. Killua was rebellious and becoming harder to control, he was more of a worrying factor as he was chosen to be heir. Alluka was...well we don’t talk about Alluka. Kalluto was perhaps the only least worrisome child… except he did have a affinity for being too playful with his targets. The baby alpha of the family simply was just to sadistic and enjoyed toying with targets before finishing the job, whether it was needed of him or not. Illumi would simply have to try his best to snap the child out of that habit, as well as cull Killua’s rebellious nature. He would worry about Milluki on a later date if it was needed of him, but he would also not overly ignore him either.

 

If Illumi had to be truthful, apart of him felt jealous of his siblings. They could all become the pride and joy of the Zoldyck family. They would all individually make their mark in the underworld and show off their prowess. Taking many jobs to keep the money flowing in their family’s bank account. Illumi on the other hand would be reduced to nothing but some nobody alpha’s wife. Although he did go on missions and did them all exceedingly well, but it was temporary. He knew it was only a matter of time before he found his true mate. There was no telling what his true mate would want of him. His mate could use him as a weapon or simply keep him home twenty-four seven. All he knew is that he wouldn’t be a Zoldyck once he was mated. But despite this the young omega did want to children of his own and he wasn’t upset with the idea of carrying them. He wanted to feel his future child in his womb, growing with each passing month. Then the joy of finally getting to hold them in his arms for the first time. And although he didn’t like the idea of being no longer a zoldyck and someone’s wife, he was not totally adhered to the idea of getting a mate. He wanted to meet his true mate, he wanted to spend every waking hour and night with them. He never even met them yet but he knew that he loved them, it was destiny after all wasn’t it? 

 

At least that's what thought, no one ever taught him of alternative scenarios when it comes to finding one's true mate. Illumi honestly thought he was prepared for the fateful encounter. After all it's suppose to be easy and a wonderful thing. It always happened the same way for everyone, hardly were there any difference in the tales of how people found their true mates. Honestly it started just fine too, there was no indication that anything would go wrong. But oh did it go so wrong.

 

It was a normal night like any other for the nineteen year old assassin. He was on a mission, a fairly simple one with few obstacles to make it challenging. He was to infiltrate the mansion of a wealthy politician who his client wanted out of the picture to ensure that another politician, the clients favored candidate, would win. It was a basic in and out operation, at least it was suppose to be. A little detail was left out, but only because it had not seemed important enough to be told. The target had something of value, a rare artifact of some kind, worth billions of jenni in the black market. Such an insignificant item had turned out to be the cause of Illumi’s encounter with his true mate. 

 

No one knew of the fact that said artifact was being targeted by the infamous phantom troupe. That by the time Illumi had arrived at the scene, his target was already dead. Killed via a single stab from a drinking straw. Said killer still in the room, surprised that someone else had snuck up on him. Surprised that said person was an omega with a very potent scent, a very refreshing and delicious scent that made his mouth water. The two males stared at one another, grey eyes boring into the black soulless eyes. A reaction of their souls, they knew who the other was to the other. They could feel the connection, the bond that bound them to each other for eternity. 

 

Illumi didn’t know how to react, what to do or say. He was overwhelmed with emotions, none of which he expected. He felt scared, confused, and angry. He didn’t understand why he was feeling those emotions so strongly at the sight of his true mate. Shouldn’t he feel happy, relieved, excited? He could feel love for the other person but it was faint, overpowered by the fear he felt. 

 

The alpha in front of him nose twitched, concern and confusion written on his face. The alpha took a step closer and that was enough to wake Illumi from his shock. The omega bolted from the room and out of the mansion, running as fast as his legs could take him. Why was he running, he didn't know. He just knew that he had to return home, the protection of the walls surrounding the Zoldyck manor. 

But he didn’t get far before he felt a hand grab him by the arm and pull him back.

 

Illumi spun around to see the alpha gripping his arm. “Let me go” he growled.

 

The alpha smiled “But if I did that you’d run away from me” 

 

“Exactly so you should let go”

 

The alpha chuckled before pulling the omega into his arms. The first thing Illumi noticed that the alpha was a few centimeters shorter than him. But it didn’t dispel that said alpha was powerful and not to be messed with. “You want to run from me even though faith has decided that you belong to me, why?”

 

The omega was silent because he didn’t know why he wasn’t ready. He had been prepared all his life, he should of been ready. He shouldn’t be fearful of this moment. After all he’d been waiting to meet his mate, he was old enough to start a family. But yet it still brought fear in his heart.

 

The alpha stared at the omega in thought “Do you not want to be with me?” 

 

The omega eyes widen at the question “I can’t make that decision just on meeting you, beside it is like you said. Faith has decided that I belong to you.” Illumi answered, but even still… “Can you give me some time?”

 

The alpha stared blankly at the omega. Illumi could not guise what was on the alpha’s mind at all, however whatever it may be he was prepared to run. Even then Illumi was not truly prepared for the actions next move. Before the omega could even process the need to move his feet the alpha pounced. The two were on the ground, Illumi was pinned to the floor, his head hitting against the hard ground. His head did throb but he ignored it, quickly grabbing his bearings. But then he felt pain piece his neck, specifically his scent gland. The omega eyes widen as he realized what had happened. His body went limp into submission as the alpha claimed him. The alpha released his teeth from the omega’s neck before lapping gently at the blood seeping from the wounds.

 

He sat up, grey eyes boring into black ones “I decided that I want you now and I refuse to let you go” he said calmly as he caressed the omega’s cheek. Illumi’s mouth thinned but he did not argue, and instead opted for submissively looking away from the alpha’s intense gaze. 

 

The alpha purred as his hands wandered all over the omega’s body. “What is your name” he asked. “Mine is Chrollo, Chrollo Lucilfer”

 

Illumi’s eyes slightly widen at the mention of the name. He knew of the name well his father had warned him of it once. So this was the leader of the spiders “Illumi Zoldyck” the omega said softly.

 

The alpha stiffened and began chuckling darkly “A zoldyck, how ironic” the alpha said.

 

The omega frowned not sure what he meant by “ironic”. The alpha’s hand wander down to the omega’s pants hovering above the zipper. The alpha purred “You know a member of your family killed one of my own, a very beloved member of our group. It still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth” the alpha said as he zipped down the omega’s pants revealing a pair of black cotton panties. He rubbed the small covered bulge, causing the omega to mewl.

 

Illumi was surprised that such a noise would come from him just from a simple touch like this. He was used to pains of all kind, but the omega had never touched himself in this way. No his parents made sure he had been chaste of all touch and sexual pleasures even during his heats. It isn’t like the pain of it bothered him anyways, although uncomfortable and embarrassing

 

“Hmm sensitive aren’t you?” The alpha purred as he peeled the omega’s panties down slightly to reveal his omegan cock. It was pale and pink on the head. The alpha didn’t take much time to begin slowly stroking the omega until he was hard.

 

Illumi’s breath hitched as intense pleasure tingled through his body. “W-wait what are…” his words trailed off as the alpha squeezed his cock, adding a delicious amount of pressure that made the omega start leaking with slick. 

 

Chrollo tsked as he saw the omega’s pants become covered in slick. “Look at that you’ve made a mess of yourself…” the alpha said as he pulled the omega’s pants and panties down.

 

“H-hey” the omega hissed as he grabbed for his pants, but was quickly stopped by the alpha. Chrollo grabbed both of Illumi’s wrists and pinned them above his head. 

 

“Ah, ah... I didn’t give you permission to move.” The alpha growled “besides, I’m making sure your clothes don't get any more soaked with your slick, I’m actually being considerate right now. Now I’m going to let go and you’ll keep your arms up there, understood?” he ordered.

 

Illumi bit his bottom lip, holding back his urge to disobey and challenge the alpha’s order. It wasn’t proper of him to go against the word of the alpha that owned him. He wouldn’t embarrass his lineage any more than he already has. A proper omega simply submitted to their alpha’s whimsy. So if Chrollo wanted to enjoy his body, Illumi would let him. Illumi’s opinion on the matter did not matter, and the very fact of that infuriated him. 

 

 

The alpha hums as he releases his grip on the omega’s wrists, opting to focus on the omega’s cock once again. The alpha’s strokes ranged from a slow agonizing speed to fast pace at random intervals. In between strokes the alpha would squeeze his cock, or sometimes even play with his foreskin. The pleasure was overwhelming to some points it hurt. But in a strange way the pain felt just as good as the pleasure and in a matter of minutes the omega found himself orgasming from the new experience. Slick poured from his cunt soaking the ground as his back arched upwards. Illumi panted, face flushed, eyes half lidded from the pleasure. Chrollo purred at the sexual image before. 

 

“You’re beautiful, perhaps my most prized possessions.” The alpha said as he slipped up the Illumi’s shirt revealing perky and harden pink nipples. He pinches them between his fingers. Illumi makes a small whine as his sensitive buds are played with. “To think you’re the product of that man…” he chuckled darkly “It makes you even more valuable to me, do you want to know why?”

 

 

The omega eyes opened, although he hadn’t realized he’d closed them. He gazed into the alpha’s eyes, confusion apparent on his face. Chrollo smiled “I don’t have to say anything other than...this is my retribution.”


	3. Chapter. 3 (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg a chapter its been a so long. >_> yeah still meh meh....ehh.......idk what to say honestly just meh.......school starts again : / mehhhhh ehh bye enjoy and I'm still fuckin alive sadly lol.

Chapter. 3

 

 

Leorio Paradinight, nineteen years old, a future medical student and soon a hunter. But most importantly, he was an omega pretending to be a beta. Yeah, yeah a tall, hairy, and lanky hunk such as himself was a slick dripping, knot hungry omega. Though Leorio didn’t see himself in such a light, he knew most of society around the world did. His dynamic got the short end of the stick in society. In Leorio country alone, had his father not hid his gender, would have been made to go to finishing school and get married to an alpha no matter if they were his true mate or not. Some countries did allow for omegas to study in alpha oriented careers but rarely did they succeed before they were whisked off by an alpha and locked up in a house to start raising pups. Not only this but just going out in public as an omega was a pain in the ass, either alphas were leering at you, stalking after you or making fools of themselves trying to get your attention. It’s like they’ve never seen an omega walk outside on their own before, it was a bit ridiculous. Alphas were always looking down on omegas, always thinking they needed a white knight to save them. Always trying to boss them about and rule over their lives, it was annoying. But worst of all they refuse to take omega seriously in anything they did that wasn’t expected of them. So when Leorio wanted to become a doctor, it was no surprise to him when the alphas of his village belittled him for his dreams. A nurse, a midwife or a doula were the only medical careers omegas were expected to excel at, but a genuine omega doctor was seen as a joke. What alpha would want to be treated by an omega doctor, very few Leorio would learn.

 

Leorio had been glad his father hadn’t been like those alphas and was very supportive of his dreams. For years with the little money he made, his father would help him build a collection of medical books, many rather basic or a little outdated. He managed to wrangle an old teacher from an another village to teach Leorio how to read, write and do math, whilst his father did all he could to teach him to survive in this unfair world, from haggling to fighting against alphas and betas.

Leorio cherished those lessons as well as the fond memories he had left of his father. Because by the time he turned fifteen the omega would find himself an orphan, after his father gets stabbed to death whilst he came home from hanging out with coworkers.

 

Leorio was then placed under guardianship to his uncle from his mothers side of the family. An old bastard of an alpha who shared the same discriminatory opinion on omegas as the rest of his village did. The man never liked Leorio, his birth was the cause of his sister’s death. He was an embarrassment to the family for trying to be way above his status. Majority of his family wanted him to act like a normal omega, but he was never going to be that kind of person. But only his father understood that, so it came to no surprise when his uncle went out to find him a husband. Omega’s marrying young as he was, wasn’t uncommon in his home country. It was simply one way of ensuring some financial security. Sold for two cows, and forty six thousand and nine hundred jenny1 was how much Leorio managed to sell for. Leorio only needed eight thousand, seven hundred and ten jenny to hop a train out of town. From there the omega would end up in a bustling harbor town, his gender hidden away by home made suppressants, black market scent blockers and beta perfume.

 

Leorio would end up working odd jobs here and there to keep himself fed and his supply of blockers and perfume. The ingredients for his suppressants easy to find with a quick trip through the forest. He squatted in abandoned homes or buildings so he didn’t have to spend money on a room. He didn’t know what to do at that point in his life but he knew he had to survive long enough to find out. His determination didn’t go unrewarded.

By chance, Leorio found an opening for a job at a local doctor’s practice. The little knowledge he knew was enough to impress the beta doctor. Leorio soon found himself not only assisting, but also learning from the doctor. For the next four years, life was beautiful to Leorio. He finally felt closer to his dream then ever before.

The old beta doctor he worked under, saw potential in Leorio and wanted him to try for scholarships in order to study college abroad. At first Leorio felt optimistic until he learned of the requirements needed to even apply. In order to even apply for such scholarship he had to bring his birth documents, and although his father did his best to hide his dynamic, he couldn’t afford to get his official documents professionally altered. When Leorio made this knowledge known to the doctor, he was fortunate that the old beta took pity on him. The doctor knew that he had to call Leorio’s guardian and send him home, but he didn’t. Instead he took him out of the country, helped him make a year supply of suppressants, blockers and deodorants. Then told them to take the hunters exam.

 

Leorio learned that the hunter exam was open to all dynamics, the hunters society didn’t discriminate against Omegas. In fact becoming a hunter guaranteed huge perks for an omega. For starters an omega with a hunters license could gain independence as long as they carried their license. He could apply for colleges without being given a second thought, the best schools too that Leorio wouldn’t even tried to get into. He could buy a house, own a car, and the best of all he could get money. There was a lot of money to be made as a hunter. Leorio would come to find out that there were just certain jobs out there that only hunters had access or got first pickings too. Hunters were so highly valued in society that just the license alone could garner you a lot of money (But Leorio wouldn’t sell his freedom ticket no matter how much he was offered.) After learning all of this about hunters Leorio set off to find the testing site and any knowledge that could help prepare him for the trials that he would face there. Thus how Leorio ended up aboard a boat heading to whale island.

 

 

Now when Leorio boarded the ship going to the testing site of the two hundredth and eighty seventh hunter exam, there was a few things he hadn’t expected to happen. For starters he hadn’t expected to see so many tough, alpha examines to falter during the storm last night. For a bunch egotistical knot-heads who thought they were the toughest shit known to man, sure couldn’t handle being at sea very well. Secondly,Leorio also didn’t expectto be summoned by the captain of the ship. Leorio also wasn’t expecting for two other examines to be joining him either.Especially an examine who was nothing more than a twelve year old child by the name of Gon Freeces.

Leorio was awed that such a young little thing even dared to take on such a dangerous test, what made matters even more amazing was the child’s dynamic. Gon was an omega, and did nothing to hide that fact from anyone, something Leorio couldn’t even do. Even though the test was open to all, and his application had his legal gender, Leorio wasn’t going to try fate and let his scent loose all over the place just yet. The majority of examines were usually alpha with a few beta and the rare omega. Plus with how low the passing rate was for the exam, Leorio knew if he failed he would automatically become open game for those rutting bastards. Speaking of a rutting bastard.

 

Besides him and Gon, one other examine was summoned by the captain. An a young alpha about two years younger than Leorio by the name of Kurapika. He was shorter than Leorio, perhaps the most omegan looking alpha he’s ever seen before. In fact Leorio was sure he looked more alpha then the Kurapika did. But Leorio didn’t find to much of fault in the alpha’s appearance. In fact Leorio had to say, Kurapika was perhaps one of the most attractive looking alpha’s he’s ever seen. Blonde hair, brown eyes with a face that resembled a fairy tale prince. Leorio would of liked the guy, actually scratch that he liked the guy. In fact there was no way he could hate the guy, not when his scent was so appetizing. No Leorio knew he would never be able to hate the Kurapika, after all the younger man was definitely his true mate.

 

As the taller man stared at him from the corner of his eyes he could feel his stomach twisting into knots. How did something like this happen, out of all the scenarios to find his true mate. This was how Leorio would fall, his dreams stolen away from him in a flash. Was the universe seriously so cruel, after how hard he worked and how long it took for him to get to this point. He was so close to his goal, just only a couple of steps close. If he had to fail why couldn’t it been through death or at least by failing the exam. If he simply failed the exam then he could always take it again next year until he did. If he died then… at least he could reunite with his parents, and they would have been just proud that he made it this far.

But nope he would be marked, mated, knotted and bred by a half-pint alpha with a bowl cut. At least that’s what he thought would happen. But the more he glanced at Kurapika the more he realized the alpha hadn’t taken any notice of him. Didn’t the alpha smell him, didn’t he feel the same agonizing pull like he did. However Kurapika never showed any signs of noticing him at all. Then Leorio realized why, his suppressants, blockers and deodorant was doing a good job of hiding himself completely from Kurapika. If Leorio could go back in time and kiss the person who originally created these medicines he would.

 

He still had time to live his life, to become a doctor and fulfill his dreams. He wouldn’t have to mate Kurapika after all. But at the same time, in order to stay sane he would need to become Kurapika’s friend. Omega’s always succumbed to several different mental conditions when separated for long periods from their true mate. Those symptoms got worse the longer they stayed unmated, but Leorio wasn’t going to risk his autonomy just to calm his lesser basic instincts.

No he would keep the blond alpha as a friend at best, and continue to lead his own future. Maybe steal a few articles of clothing or two for his nest. It should be easy… or so he thought, but Leorio would soon learn that Kurapika isn’t a very easy friend to have.

 

***

 

Machi couldn’t really say she felt okay as of late. Although she usually isn’t most of the time. However for about four months now, the pink haired troupe member was at her worst. She felt depressed, dazed, lonely and she knew why. But she’d never say it out loud, nor would she seek the solution to her problem either. She rather pretend to be ignorant of her downtrodden mood. She felt if she acknowledge the reason, it would then give it more power over her. She was a bit of a mess as is and didn’t need increase her unhappiness.

 

“Machi are you alright?”

 

The young woman glances up to see Pakunoda staring back at her. She heard the question perfectly, even reacted to being called, but yet she was having trouble understanding. She didn’t really know what was asked of her, or how to respond but at the same time she did. It was simple question, she should be able to answer it right? But yet her body felt shut down, her brain scattered of thoughts.

 

“Machi?” Pakunoda said softly “I asked if you’re alright?”

 

“Uhh...yes?” Machi replied, blinking slowly as time seem to be very still.

 

“You answer as if you aren’t sure” Pakunoda sighs “although I can probably guess the answer from the looks of you.”

 

Machi slightly understood what the older woman was saying. Currently the state of Machi wasn’t very pleasant. Currently her small motel room was a mess, clothes and take out boxes everywhere. Dirt and grime have been collecting on every corner of the room. The sheets that Machi currently had wrapped around her smelled musky and foul. Machi herself didn’t smell so great either, having not showered in awhile.

 

Pakunoda sighs “When was the last time you ate, or freshened up, or possibly left your room?” she asked as she began picking up dirty clothes and tossing them into a hamper. “Most important of all, why haven’t you been answering your phone. Everyone got worried and thought you were dead.”

 

Machi grunts too tired to answer. Pakunoda raises a brow at that, but says nothing. “Do you want to talk about what’s got you in such a funk or must I pry it out of you by force?”

 

Machi glares at the older woman, she didn’t want anyone prying in her head or looking at her memories. However she was also to drained to go into detail nor was she comfortable sharing her troubles yet. “I’m fine” she croaks out.

 

Pakunoda pauses her cleaning frowning at her friend “You are obviously not fine, and honestly I don’t know why you bother trying to convince me of it otherwise.” The beta huffs. She saunters over to the bed and drags the sheets off the omega “Get up, no more sleeping in Missy”

 

Machi groans as cold air hit the naked parts of her body “Give it back!”

 

“No” Pakunoda said with finality “Go shower, you smell like a dump truck. You need to get back into shape, Danchou is hinting at a job coming up. In the last meeting he said we’ll all be meeting up in Yorknew city in September.”

 

“September is two months away from now, I’m pretty sure it can wait.”

 

“No you need to fix yourself up now.” Pakunoda said fiercely, walking over to the younger woman and grabbing her by the arm. She drags Machi forcefully out of bed and towards the bathroom. “I don’t know what’s wrong what you but you can’t keep moping about like this. It’s not healthy for you and it puts the troupe one man down. Now you’re going to get up, get your shit together and then we’re going to go to the Heavens Arena.” She says as she pushes Machi into the bathroom.

 

Machi glares back at the beta before begrudgingly stripping herself of her clothes and entering the shower. “What’s in Heavens Arena for us?” Machi asks as she turns on the water, setting it to a warm temperature before grabbing a rag and fruity bubble gum scented body wash. “It’s not like we’re low on cash so I don’t see a reason to fight in it, unless we’re going there to cheer someone on.”

 

“No its simply where we’ll find Hisoka.”

 

Machi pauses, her eyes widening as her heart flutters in her chest. Of all the people they had to meet up with, why’d it have to be him. “Hisoka huh… I thought he was taking the hunter exam again” she says nonchalantly, not wanting to draw suspicion.

 

“That’s been done with for about four months ago Machi, its June. He’s currently been battling it out in Heavens Arena for a while now, heard he’s quite the champion. He can become a floor master soon if he wants I heard.”

 

“Oh is that so...We’ll why do we have to meet up with him. It’s not like you’re a fan of the guy and neither am I.” Machi said as she finished lathering up her body.

 

“Oh I despise him, but everyone knows he only follows you around like a puppy. It almost like he has a big crush on you or something. It’s pretty much the main reason why the boss wants you to be tell him about the plans for September. We have a specific meetup spot planned and he refuses to answer his calls or show up for meetings.”

 

Machi rinses herself off thoroughly then goes starts on washing her unkempt locks “He doesn’t follow me around like a puppy. I barely acknowledge him and he barely acknowledges me…” Machi hissed, her face heating up in embarrassment. “I’ll see what I can do but I’m not making any promises” Machi said gruffly.

 

“That’s all we ask, anyways you should get back into shape. You’re getting a little pudgy and soft, boss wants us at our best during the mission. Not to mention you shouldn’t let your guard down so easily anyways.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I got it, I’ll hit the gym after breakfast.”

 

Pakunoda raised a brow at the mention of breakfast. After all it was three thirty in the afternoon, and way past lunch. She knew she should remind her friend of the time, but she had a feeling the omega already knew what time of day it was. At least Paku hoped she did. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Machi doesn’t answer at first, to busy conditioning her hair “I’m as alright as I’ll ever be” and for once that phrase held true. As much as she wanted to deny it, she felt excited and happy to see him again. In fact she needed to see him again, her body craved his presence. Her mind constantly calling out for him. It made her angry, they weren’t even bonded and already her body belonged to him. But she wouldn’t give herself mentally to him one hundred percent, at least not yet. She knew eventually it would become to much for her, she was already on the edge of losing this battle as is. But she would fight as long as she needed too, until she had no choice but to give in. She’s managed to survive this long, she could survive another few months or even another year. As long as she saw him at least once or twice in a year then she’d be fine. That’s all she could tell herself at least. That’s why, despite as much she didn’t want to be near him she would take this opportunity to give herself a boost. Just a boost that’s all she needed, nothing more, she didn’t really need him. Machi would live just fine without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. equivalent to $350 in usd.
> 
>  
> 
> Now how do ya'll like that, a lil bit of Leopika and some depressed Machi craving that hiso dick. Idk maybe next chapter is Hisomachi with a bitch of Kurolumi.
> 
> Follow me on my twitter https://twitter.com/ninjawolf160 to see me randomly talk or tiny updates on my progress and art progress etc. I might even accept questions maybe.......


End file.
